


whose in control?

by angstgremlin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, My beta is grammarly so i will die like george, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for 12/15-17 vods, Technoblade does Not know what's happening, Tommy just doesn't want to deal with his past while he also has the present to handle, Tommyinnit has PTSD, slightly open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin/pseuds/angstgremlin
Summary: Tommy was a bit hesitant as his brother led him through the tunnels.But when he turned the corner he froze.No no no no no no no
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 474





	whose in control?

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! This is my first non-venty fic and I'm actually really happy with it! Someone sent the clip of Tommy having a panic attack from seeing the final control room and I basically let my hands do their own thing. Most of the dialogue is word for word what was said in the clip until the end, and I took creative liberty with everything else. I got to 1k words which I'm really happy about too!
> 
> This will contain spoilers from vods from 12/15 onwards so beware if you haven't watched them yet,
> 
> Here is the clip link if you want to watch it first: https://twitter.com/catboyboss/status/1339682910866087937
> 
> And last but not least, a Tw: We have a major panic attack born from PTSD, so if that in any way triggers you I wouldn't read this. 
> 
> I get panic attacks occasionally, so what's described is usually how I feel during a panic attack, however, I don't have PTSD so it won't be completely accurate.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Tommy was a bit hesitant as Technoblade led him through the tunnels, he’ll admit. He trusted Technoblade, that’s for sure. But something about the place gave him the chills - even though he’s never been in this part of the tunnels before.

Technoblade explained a bit as he led him up the rocky stone steps, but the second Tommy looked around the corner he froze.

  
“What’s this?” Tommy asked. Techno kept going.

“It’s the uh, the final, I don’t know, you may recognize it.” Techno looked back to make sure he was following. Tommy stumbled forward. He was shaking. A lot. Technoblade must not have noticed.

“Uh, I wasn’t part of the server when this - something about a final control room?”

Tommy hesitantly stepped completely in the room. He’s breathing heavier. He remembered his friends with him as Eret led them into this room. Feeling confused but happy, wondering what Eret planned, why he waited until now, and hope that maybe this would help them defeat Dream. 

He also remembered the absolute horror and fear when Eret announced those historical words.

Techno paused his rambles and fully looked at Tommy - realizing his plight. “What happened here Tommy?” He asked. Practically demanded.

Tommy didn’t answer. Only shaking as his eyes blurred, landing on random spots until it found the chest - his chest. A sign on the front written by the same person who killed them.

He stumbled back. 

“We’ve got to go,” Tommy muttered, turning around and starting to run out of the room. “We’ve got to go, we’ve got to go.” His breath quickened and his words grew louder - trying to drown out the ringing in his ears.

“Tommy, you’ve just started freaking out for no reason.” Techno chuckled. Tommy must not have heard the worried tone because he just kept going. 

Tommy was full on panicking. His vision blurred as he fell down the stone steps. “No no no no no we’ve got to go.” He turned, unsure where to go. “Which ways right which ways right?” 

He chose a random direction and ran. Using the walls to push him forward. Tears were falling down his face. 

Eret was behind him. Dream was coming for him. He had to run or they’d find him.

“We need a new base. We need a different base!” Tommy yelled, still running. He turned left. He misplaced his feet into the water of the sewers. 

“What happened here Tommy?” Techno yelled behind him. Too close too close. He was being chased. He was back in L’manburg in the first war. He was being sought by his once best friend after being targeted by Schlatt. He was running from the explosions Wilbur set off. He was running from Dream when he blew up everything he owned. He was running from death - a death he once craved but managed to evade at the last second.

He turned more corners. Unsure how far he’s ran before he slipped on the ice and collapsing. Shaking so hard he couldn’t move anymore. The adrenaline he was using to run now having nowhere to go as he sobbed on the floor of the tunnels.

“Why are you so scared of that room Tommy?” Techno shouted as he finally caught up. He caught sight of the broken boy on the floor. Techno had  _ never  _ seen Tommy like this. Tommy was brash, he was loud, he was confident, he was brave and proud and passionate.

This wasn’t the Tommy he knew. This was a boy who had grown up way too fast. A boy who had to grieve more in the last three years than some people did in a lifetime. Technoblade crouched near him. Close enough to touch, if he reached out.

“No Technoblade I’m not afraid of the room. That- I’m not. I can’t,” Tommy sobbed into his arms. Techno hesitantly put his hand on the shaking boy’s shoulder. Tommy flinched away before leaning into the touch. 

“That- that is a part of my, my past I am not ready to uncover right now.” Tommy rasped through sobs. Techno frowned. 

What  _ happened. _

He was never given the full story of the events that had transpired before he arrived. Only a short explanation and a person to target. Whatever his brother had gone through had not been pretty.

“It’s alright Tommy it’s alright no ones going to- we’ll make a new base.” Technoblade tried to reassure. The blonde only shook more.

“No no no no no no no no,” he chanted, shakily standing up and looking around. “Where’s Dream? Where’s Dream? Where’s my friend?” He started walking before Technoblade stopped him.

  
“Dream is not your friend, he is the one that exiled you, remember?” Technoblade reminded him firmly. Tommy wiped one of the many tears from his face before collapsing into his older brothers arms.

“But, but he cared for me. He cared for me.” Tommy whimpered. Techno pulled him into a hug and sank down to let him cry.

“Oh my god.” Techno whispered. Tommy froze. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry. I just - I’ve got so much to get my head around and seeing, seeing that. Oh my god.” He shivered, sobs turning to hiccups. Techno only hugged him harder as the boy calmed down. 

Tommy pulled away, still kneeling. And tore off his helmet, stuffing it in his pack. “I- I’m sorry I just. I need a breather.” Tommy muttered and took a few deep breaths before standing up. Technoblade was still on the ground. 

His  _ brother  _ was just in the middle of the biggest panic attack Technoblade had ever seen. But he pulled himself together, bottling up his emotions, while Techno was sitting there - shocked.

“Tommy, Tommy.” Technoblade said, standing up. “What- are you okay?”   
  


“Yeah. I’ll- I’ll be fine. Just needed to let it out I guess. Sorry about your shirt.” Tommy said, refusing to look at him. 

“No no, Tommy, it’s fine I just - are you sure you’re okay? That was pretty bad.” 

“I’ve been through worse. Prolly shouldn’t of done that. Big men like me don’t cry.” He chuckled, wiping the last of the tears and snot off his face with his sleeve. Technoblade paused. Tommy seemed to be holding himself up. But that scared him.

  
Technoblade was never one to talk about deep stuff.

  
“Alright. But Tommy,” he paused, making sure Tommy was looking at him, “If you ever,  _ ever _ , need to talk about something, you can come to me.”

Tommy paused. Then nodded. “Alright.” He whispered, before turning away and continuing down the path. 

Techno followed.

_ What happened to Tommy? _

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until the end, thank you so much! If you enjoyed please leave some kudos and a comment if you can, it really makes my day and inspires me to write more!
> 
> Edit: also I have twitter if you ever want to reach me! https://twitter.com/hunting4fics  
> I post fanart as well, feel free to give me a shout!


End file.
